A Digital Reunion, And A Strange E-Mail
by JustinRTmbelake
Summary: Gennia e-mail's Izzy and told him about this new prophecy that he had found concerning the Digidestined. So he had Izzy call up all the Digidestined's and have a meeting at Izzy's house, after they all got to Gennia's house we got acquainted with are Digi


********************************************************************************  
" A Digital Reunion, And A Strange E-mail "  
  
I do not own Digimon. Now, I don't know if this has been done yet or not (it's hard to tell with all the Digimon stories here...), but this is a story I came up with while watching the second season. Anyway, when I watched the episodes about them getting the "Golden Armor Digieggs, I whaz thinking why cant the Digidestined Digivolve or something like that?, Now I know it sounds weird, and I'm not shudder how I'm gonna put this into the story, but I will get it into the story and try to make it as good as I can for you to understand. Certain plot twists simply did not occur in the actual series, but did not happen here, so don't get on my case for not being exactly keeping to the series plot ok? The digieggs for the Digidestined and the few new Digidestined and Digimon are mine that I make and is a (c) of me okiez?  
  
~ By:IxKari KamiyaxI@aol.com ~  
********************************************************************************~DigitalWorld~   
  
Peering into a big room behind a door watching a young man looking at a stone, Agumon walked into the big room followed by Gatomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Patamon, Veemon, Wormmon, and Armidilomon. As they came into the room they saw the young Gennai reading a stone.  
  
"Uh Gennia, what are you doing?" asked Tentomon, who was the first to speak. Gennia looked at the Digimon who had come though the door and walked up towards them.   
  
"I'm trying to figure out the last piece of this prophecy. Hmm.I can't make do with the last part," Genie said as he got a kind of mad disappointing look on his face.  
"What's the prophecy about, Gennia?" Gatomon asked him as she moved towards Gennia, looking at the stone.   
  
"Well, Gatomon, if you must know it's about the Digidestined."  
  
"Huh? The Digidestined? What about them?" Gabumon asked Gennia, looking at him as he remembered the last time he saw Matt.   
  
"Well it seems that this new prophecy has something to do with the Digidestined's and a Digivolving process. I think that there might be a new evil force here, and the Digidestined have to come and you will have to Digivolve even higher."  
  
"Yea but how can we do that, when we don't got the Digidestined here?" asked Tentomon as he pointed out around the room.  
  
"Well, that's why I called you here, I'm going to bring each of the Digidestined's back here to the Digitalworld, so Izzy will be able to help me figure out the rest of the prophecy."   
  
"Yes, but didn't you say the only way they can come back is if there by a computer in their world?" Veemon asked with a smile on his face, thinking that he might see Davis again.  
  
As Veemon said that with a happy look on his face, Gennia came to them.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up just yet Veemon, I'm not sure if this will work just yet. Besides, I don't know if any of them are near any computers as of now. I'll try to e-mail Izzy if he's on his computer."   
  
With that, Gennia had e-mailed Izzy as the Digimon watched and hoped that he was on his computer.  
  
  
Real World  
  
Sitting in his room on his computer, Izzy Izumi was editing and making his own photo album page about the Digidestined and their adventures with the pictures that Kari had taken of them over the years in the Digitalworld.   
  
"Boy, I didn't know how many pictures Kari had taken! God! There must be over like 500 so far!" Izzy exclaimed in amazement.   
  
"Iizzy, dinner's almost ready," Izzy heard his mom say from outside his door.  
  
"All right, Mom," He said as he saw the little e-mail box turn bright red, informing him that he had e-mail.  
  
"Huh!? E-mail... I wonder who from.." As Izzy moved the mouse up to his mailbox icon, he then clicked it and the red light stopped flashing as the e-mail appeared. "What the...e-mail from Gennia?"   
  
"Hello Izzy," as Dizzy saw Genie appear in the e-mail box.  
  
"Huh?" Dizzy uttered, barely getting that word out of his mouth.   
  
"Let me guess. You're wondering why I have e-mailed you, right?" Dizzy nodded in reply. "Genie?" Dizzy said, looking a little weird.  
  
"Yes it is me. It has been a while, since the last time we've seen you."   
  
Dizzy looked a little confused. "What do you mean the last time we've seen you?"   
  
"Dizzy, it's good to see you again. Boy, you've grown up a lot," Tentomon said as he came into viewing in the e-mail.  
  
"Tentomon!" Dizzy cried out in shock.   
  
"Yes, it's me, Dizzy. Long time no see." As Tentomon spoke, Dizzy just blinked in astonishment.   
  
"Dizzy, we need you and the Digidestine's to come to the Digitalworld at once. I've found a new prophecy that concerns you Digidestined, and I'm having trouble figuring out the last few parts of the prophecy." Genie explained.   
  
"Oh sure. I'll call Tai and the others and have them come over here."  
  
Just as he said that, the phone rung.  
  
"Just one second, Genie," Dizzy said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Hey man! It's me, Tai! How ya been?"   
  
"Oh! Thank God it's you, Tai! Listen, we need to have a reunion with the Digidestined. Genie just e-mailed me about a new prophecy," Dizzy said while looking at Tentomon, who was obviously delighted to see him again.  
  
"Okay. I'll call everyone up and have them meet at your house in a few minutes, alright Dizzy?" As Tai said that, Dizzy agreed with him, then hung up the phone.  
  
It took about a hour for the gang to get to Izzy's house. While he was waiting, he had eaten dinner and when his mom left, the Digidestinds from the original and new ones had come over. They were all sitting in Izzy's room huddled around the computer, all besides Mimi and Matt who was not there.   
  
"Well Dizzy, what's this meeting about?" Davis questioned, sitting down beside Kari.  
  
"Well Davis, Genie had sent me an e-mail about a half-hour ago before you all came. Anyway, as I was saying about what Genie said in the e-mail was that he found a new prophecy that may concern us Digidestined and our Digimon, as well."   
  
"That is correct, Dizzy."   
  
"Huh?" Everyone gasped to see Genie popping up in the e-mail.   
  
"I would like for you all to come here to the Digitalworld to my house. You do have your digivices and d3's right?" Genie asked as everyone walked up surrounding the computer.   
  
"Yeah, of course we do, Genie," Kari said with a smile on her face. BR  
  
"Good! Hold up your d3's and say "Digiport- Open", and you will be able to go to the Digitalworld.  
  
The kids did as they were told without questioning.  
  
  
~Digital World~  
  
Soon, the Digidestind's found themselves in the Digitalworld on the side of the sand by the lake. Each of them had fallen on top of another Digidestined, as they all figured out where they were, they got up and headed to Gennia's house under the Lake. They soon came to a big door, and without thinking, Davis opened the door and ran right in.  
  
"Hey Genie, we're here!" Davis shouted. Kari giggled behind her brother as they all came in.  
  
"Ahh! Welcome, Digidestined! I see you finally have arrived."  
  
They all smiled and nodded at the same time.  
  
"Yes, we have arrived, Genie," Davis said very happily and loudly.   
  
"Davish!!!!!!!"   
  
Davis heard his name being called by a familiar voice.  
  
"Vee...Ve..Veemon?" Davis managed to say, shocked. He was knocked down to the floor by a medium size blue Digimon.   
  
"Yep, Davish! It's me, Veemon! It's good to see ya again, and it looks like you you haven't changed a bit."BR  
  
Kari just giggled as she heard Gatomon's voice calling her name, then ran up into her arms followed by all the other Digimon.  
  
What is this strange new prophecy that Genie found?, well Dizzy be able to help figure it out, Why does it involve the Digidestined?, find out next time in "The Legend Of The Digidestend Prophecy"   
  
((To be continued))  
********************************************************************************  
Special Thanks To XxAceCarsonxX AKA Chew! or Chewie!. Thanks allot for editing this, be prepared to edit more chapters cause I plan on atleast having 19 of them. 


End file.
